Stay
by kitsumii
Summary: Bagaimana ini! Boboiboy akan pergi ke Jepun, Fang pula belum menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Boboiboy...terima kasihlah pada Halina(OC) yang suka mendengar lagu membuatkan Boboiboy faham situasi Fang ini Warning: Oc in, shounen-ai Boboiboy milik Animonsta
Kelihatan seorang pemuda masih tertidur diatas katil empuknya, dia mula bangun apbila bunyi handphonenya berbunyi. Pemuda itu—Boboiboy meregangkan badanya lalu mengangkat telefonya.

"Hoam...ada apa? Aku nak tidur ni..." kata Boboiboy sambil memeluk bantal kesayanganya

˝haih...kau baru bangun Boboiboy? Ini mak, mak nak bagi berita gembira!˝ kata mak Boboiboy dengan riang

"Apa berita gembiranya?" Tanya Boboiboy mengecek jam yang berbentuk segi empat tepat

˝mak, ayah dan Boboiboy akan pergi ke...JEPUN!˝ kata emak Boboiboy sangat ceria

Boboiboy membeliakkan matanya. Ha? Jepun? Dia tahu kalau ayahnya seorang duta tapi...pergi Jepun?! Dia akan tinggalkan kawan-kawanya?!

"Hmm...Berapa lama kita akan duduk di Jepun?" Tanya Boboiboy mencapai tuala orenya

˝sebulan pada bulan Mac, Sabtu ni, mak akan ambil Boboiboy jadi bersiaplah! Kata kat Tok Aba mak dan ayah kirim salam! Assalamua'laikum, bye!˝ mak Boboiboy mematikan percakapan mereka dan yang tinggal hanya Boboiboy yang termenung kerana dia akan tinggalkan kawan-kawanya selama sebulan!?

Boboiboy menghela nafas dan terus mandi...nampaknya dia perlu katakan perkara ini kepada kawanya melalui message saja...

1:30 p.m

Boboiboy sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada kawanya, tetapi...cuma Fang, dia ada masalah sebab Fang nak jumpa dengan dia kat...rumah usang? Kenapa? Boboiboy hanya ikut sahaja untuk menyelesaikan hal ini dengan segera.

Selepas setengah jam kemudian, Boboiboy pun sampai di depan gerbang pintu rumah usang Fang

"Fang..?" Boboiboy memanggil nama Fang seraya membuka pintu rumah itu

Boboiboy mula memasuki bilik Fang, yang dia sebenarnya tak tahu. Kelihatan Fang tertidur diatas katilnya yang empuk sambil memegang handphonenya. Tiba-tiba telefon Fang hampir terjatuh kalau Boboiboy tak menyambutnya dengan kuasa halilintar "fuuh..." Boboiboy menghela nafas, tiba-tiba Boboiboy terdengar bunyi lagu yang ia kenal

"Lagu ni..." Boboiboy duduk disamping Fang sambil memakai earphone kepunyaan Fang,(dengan selambanya) dan matanya terbeliak kerana lagu ini mengigatkannya sesuatu memori yang sebenarnya tak penting

#flashback on & Boboiboy's pov#

Di kedai Tok Aba, aku sedang mengelep meja sementara Halina sedang bermain komputer ribanya dengan lambang 'H'. Ochobot & Tok Aba? Ochobot demam dan Tok Aba jaga Ochobot, kenapa aku kena jaga kedai? Sebab aku tak nak bebankan atoknya yang satuni.

"Apa yang kau buat tu Halin?" Tanya aku sambil memerhati screen komputer Halina

"Aku tengah download lagu, dan nak cari lirik jugak" jawab Halina tanpa menoleh

"Lagu apa? Cuba pasang kuat sikit aku nak dengar!" Kerana aku teruja aku terus keluar dari kedai dan terus duduk di kerusi sebelah Halina

"Tajuknya"Stay" dan penyayinya ialah Suzie Mcneil, aku suka semua lagu dia! Jadi alang-alang kedai Tok Aba ada wifi yang laju, aku gunalah! Okey aku pasang ya!" Terang Halina dengan panjang

Aku hanya meangguk faham kepada Halina

#Boboiboy's pov end#

Lagu mula dipasangkan dikomputer riba Halina:

˝I'm a prisoner of my own imagination

and you're a character in my own creation

Yeah!

I never know if what you say is real

I never know how I'm supposed to feel

So I!

Figure everything out by your reaction

And I! just!

just just I just push you so hard

You wanna pull away

Hold you so tight

I'll make your body ache

Ride you until

Your nearly breaking

If you're really the one, you're really the one

I'll call you all night

so that you stay awake

Love you until

It's just too much to take

Push you so hard

You'll pull away

But if you're really the one

you're really the one

You'll Stay!˝

Boboiboy teruja mendengar lagu ini sambil berkata "Terbaiknya!" Dan menaikkan ibu jari ke atas, Halina hanya tersenyum ria, yelah...siapa tak seronok kalau dekat dengan lelaki tembam & comel! Tapi, comel lagi Halilintar dan dia lebih ship BoiFangBoy sebab ianya comel~

Selepas lagu itu habis, Halina segera pergi ke rumah Ochobot dengan alasan baca 'manga' bersama

#flashback off#

Boboiboy mengelip beberapa kali untuk menyedarkan dirinya, apabila tersedar, Fang tengah memeluk pinggang Boboiboy sambil berkata "jangan tinggalkan aku, Boboiboy..." bisiknya, ternyata dia tengah mengigau

Tapi...eh?! Malah Boboiboy yang blushing? Dia percaya benda ni? Boboiboy tak tahu apa yang patut dia lakukan sekarang "hmmm...ngh..." Fang dengan perlahan membuka mata dan tentulah matanya terbeliak! Tentulah! Lelaki yang dia suka selama ini ada didekapannya!

Serious? Fang suka pada rivalnya sendiri? Tapi yah...cinta itu buta...Boboiboy hanya tersenyum dengan muka bodohnya (bagi Fang) dan melambai sambil blushing "a-apa kau buat kat sini?" Tanya Fang yang terlebih dahulu mengalihkan tangannya daripada pinggang Boboiboy

"Eh? Kan kau yang suruh

aku datang? Kenapa kau tanya?" Tanya Boboiboy balik kepada Fang

"Hmm...k-kau nak pergi Jepun minggu depankan?" Tanya Fang dengan gugup

Boboiboy hanya meangguk kecil sebagai jawapan "jadi...a-aku tak tahulah semua ni datang dari mulut aku..." Fang dengan tiba-tibanya mengalirkan airmatanya "eh?! F-FANG! Kenapa?!" Tanya Boboiboy dengan risau bola matanya mengecil

Fang membiarkan airmatanya mengalir bak sungai yang deras "a-aku dah lama pendamkan perasaan aku! Aku tak tahan lagi, Boboiboy! Aku tak suka kau bersama dengan kawan kita yang lain! Aku macam dipinggirkan! Lepas Halina bagitau yang kau akan pergi ke Jepun minggu depan, aku dah tak boleh tahan apa yang hati aku sebenarnya nak cakap! A-aku...suka kau..." Fang memperlahankan suaranya pada ucapan terakhirnya...Boboiboy hanya menatap hairan (sebab bahasa Fang berbelit-belit!)

"Aku nak luangkan masa dengan kau, tapi tak boleh! Kawan kita mesti cakap aku ni pelik! Aku benci semua tu! Semua orang benci aku! Tapi...kau...selepas aku pertama kali jumpa kau, dan semua orang kagum dan suka pada kau...aku jeles! Ya jeles! Sebab orang lain rampas kau! Aku benci! Tapi, entah kenapa lepas aku dapat kuasa bayang aku rasa nak bunuh diri!"

Fang mengambil nafas sebelum bercakap semula "tapi...sejak kau dah berkawan dengan aku...otak dan hati aku suruh stay je dan buat macam diri aku sendiri, lepas aku kenal kau lebih rapat...ada perasaan yang menghantui aku...dan aku tak boleh lawan perasaan ni! KALAU AKU KATA BENDA NI DARI DULU MESTI kau akan PERGI TINGGALKAN AKU! Sebab...kau akan fikir aku ni homo atau lebih tepatnya gay...itu dari penjelasan Halina yang tak bagi aku lebih lagi maklumat...aku...aku...AKU SUKA KAU!" Fang menjerit sambil memeluk belakang Boboiboy untuk tak melarikan diri sebab terdengar perkataan 'suka pada kau' Boboiboy dengan wajah bingungnya pun hilang

Airmata Fang membasahi jaket belakang Boboiboy, Fang tahu Boboiboy akan berasa terkejut tapi...malah Fang yang terkejut sebab Boboiboy membalas pelukannya sambil berkata "I love you too~" Boboiboy memeluk erat Fang, dan hati Fang bahagia kerana cintanya terbalas...bukan macam yang dia fikirkan dahulu...

"Tapi...hiks...kau tetap akan tinggakan aku..." airmata Fang bertrerusan mengalir...tak menghiraukan bahawa dirinya lemah apabila menghadapi 'cinta terbalas' ini...

"Jangan risau...bulan April aku akan kembali...dan menyambut hari jadi kau...dan satu lagi...sudikah kau menjadi boyfriend aku?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepala Fang dengan lembut

Muka Fang memerah lalu dia hanya mengangguk kecil dan untuk balasan Boboiboy mencium bibir Fang dengan lembut, tetapi, ada seseorang mengambil gambar mereka dibalik tingkap yang terbuka luas. Siapa tu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Halina yang suka stalker si BoiFang atau lebih tepatnya pasangan shounen-ai ni...

=owari=


End file.
